The present invention relates to liquid applicators and dispensers, and more particularly to a liquid dispenser having a metered reservoir in flow communication with a supply container of liquid including a valve between the reservoir and container and another valve at the outlet of the reservoir.
Various liquid applicators having valves for controlling liquid flow are known By way of example, some of the heretofore known valve controlled applicators are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,551; U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,966; U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,678; U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,874; U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,294; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,612.
However, none of these U.S. Patents teach nor disclose a liquid applicator for applying or dispensing a predetermined, measured amount of liquid less than the total supply of liquid contained thereby.
The present invention recognizes this drawback and provides a liquid dispenser which contains a supply of liquid and which dispenses a measured or metered amount of liquid less than the amount of the supply.